capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ibuki
Ibuki (いぶき, born December 6, 1980) is a Street Fighter character, introduced in Street Fighter III: New Generation and returning in Super Street Fighter IV. Story Ibuki lives in a village composed entirely of Ninja. She has been trained from childhood, but resents her lot in life. In Super Street Fighter IV, she sneaks away from her clan's training to compete in S.I.N's tournament, in order to meet "cool and handsome guys". Later in 2nd Impact, Ibuki was sent by her clan to procure documents from Gill's organization. These documents concerned the "G-File" project, which was responsible for creating Necro and Twelve. Gill voluntarily gave Ibuki the documents, though the project was already under way by that point. In 3rd Strike, Ibuki tracks down Oro to fight him for her ninja graduation exam. She fights well enough to pass, and moves on to go to a university. While there, she joins a club which, to her dismay, turns out to be based on ninja training. Appearance Ibuki is a beautiful young girl from Japan, raised in a hidden ninja village and trained in the deadly arts of ninjutsu. She is slim and athletic, her black hair held tightly back in a topknot that drops behind, well beneath the waist. Unlike most other female ninja or kunoichi in videogames or anime, Ibuki's outfit is a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages wrapped around her shins, ankles and instep. While she is a trained assassin, she also shows another side, stating that she finds her ninja clothes ugly and her daily training strange, jumping back into her civilian garb as soon as she wins a bout. Street Fighter Legends UDON released a four-issue mini series in 2010 called Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki. It was written by Jim Zubkavich and drawn by artist Omar Dogan. The series synopsis is as follows: All Ibuki wants is a normal Japanese high school experience, but her secret ninja life follows her everywhere she goes. With relentless ninja trainers, deadly Geki assassins, and a crazy karate girl named Makoto all on her case, she'll be lucky if she even makes it to lunch hour in one piece! Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki is one part ninja action, one part high school antics, and 100% non-stop excitement! Trivia *The other ninja in Ibuki's clan include Sanjou, Enjou, Genda, Raion and Homura Yuuta. Enjou is often mistaken for Geki from the original Street Fighter. *In her New Generation ending, Ibuki, prone on some barren plain, contemplates the words of Gill, when suddenly she is alerted to a "presence". It is immediately after this that she nearly kills one of her closest friends, Sarai. Sarai is saved from Ibuki's kunai daggers by holding her textbook over her head. This is indicative of the restless nature of a ninja, forever on guard. *Ibuki has a pet tanuki named Don. *She makes a cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution, at the Japanese Street stage, sitting on an billboard behind E. Honda. *Ibuki was originally planned to be in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, but wasn't included due to time constraints. *Ibuki was confirmed (Alongside Kuma from the Tekken series) to appear in Street Fighter X Tekken, making it her first playable appearance in a crossover game between Capcom and another company. Gallery Image:SFIIIIbuki.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:SFIIIIbuki2.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:IbukiConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:IbukisStages.png|Rounds 1, 2 & 3 Stage Concept Art Image:SFIII2ndIbuki.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact'' Image:PocketIbuki.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' by Edayan Image:SFIII3rdStrikeIbuki.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' by Ikeno Image:IbukiPt.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' Image:SSFIVIbuki.png|With Don in Super Street Fighter IV Image:SSFIVIbuki2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:UFSIbuki.png|Art by Stan Lau Image:SFIII3rdOnlineIbuki.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition'' Image:Ibuki&BBHood.png|With B. B. Hood Image:HayatoGroup.png|All-Star Group (second from right) from Capcom Design Works Image:SFIIIIbuki&Sarai.png|With Sarai 16 sfxart02.jpg|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Merchandise All art by Omar Dogan. Image:SFLIbuki1.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 1'' Art Image:SFLIbuki2.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 2'' Image:SFLIbuki3.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 3'' Image:SFLIbuki4.png|''Street Fighter Legends Comic # 4'' Art Image:SFLIbukiTPB.png|''Street Fighter Legends'' Trade Paperback Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters